


A Nice Samsonite

by via_ostiense



Series: holiday cards 2010 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should tell you. / I've got baggage too</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Samsonite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/gifts).



Molly can't put her finger on what's wrong, but sally's been anxious all night. They went out for a romantic dinner at the Pakistani place Molly likes near Lambeth Bridge, then strolled along the river, hand-in-hand and watching their breaths puff like clouds in the cold air. It should have been a relaxed, cheerful evening, but Sally'd been on edge, even once they'd gone back to Molly's flat and cuddled on the couch. As Molly debates between telling herself that it's nothing, and asking, "What's wrong?" Sally meets her gaze and speaks first.

"Sorry I've been distracted all evening. It's just--I should tell--has the freak ever mentioned--" she shakes her head as if to clear her thoughts and says, "sorry. What I mean to say is, you should know something about me." She looks away and Molly wonders, is Sally sick? Has something gone wrong with them? What kind of dark secret is this? And what's Sherlock got to do with this?

Sally says, "My last relationship was with Donovan, and he told me he and his wife were separated, but the one before that, my girlfriend was married, too, and I knew it." She peers worriedly at Molly.

Molly isn't surprised at this, exactly. Sherlock had sniped at her in the morgue the other day before John had shut him up, something about her breaking Sally's track record of bad relationships. In the back of her mind, she makes a note to ban Sherlock from the morgue again; she'd told him she would if he didn't leave off of Sally and hers relationship. "Oh," is all she says; she's not sure what Sally wants her to say. A horrible thought pops up. "You've not cheating on me, are you?"

Molly is relieved that Sally looks appalled at this. "No! I just mean, well," she pauses. "This is the first relationship I've been in where my partner's not been stringing me along, saying the divorce papers will come through any time now, or that she'll leave her spouse when the time's right. I'm not used to how good this is, and I'm worried I'll bollocks it up."

Molly considers this. They've been taking things slowly and only exchanged keys last month, after a year of dating. She'd been shy of relationships after the disaster with Jim, but she hadn't realized that Sally had had her own reasons for taking things slowly, and she says as much.

"I don't think you should worry--I used to be attracted to sociopaths," Molly finishes, "and it's been amazing being with you, I keep wondering when the other shoe's going to drop and you'll run away."

Sally says, "I would never," and smiles as she gets it. "What you mean is, we've each got our baggage."

"Right," Molly agrees, "and we're good together. I'll help you with yours and you'll help me with mine."

"That's a deal, lovely," and Sally leans in and kisses Molly, cares banished far away.


End file.
